


Arms Race

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Angry friends, arm wrestling and flirting occur at a local bar.





	Arms Race

“Where did she run off to? I don’t like it when I can’t see her. Last time that happened, it cost $200 in bail money...”

 

Your typical late night dance club/bar/general den of hipster debauchery. A statuesque woman in shades sat at the bar, scanning the dance floor for her friend. While passersby scanned her.

 

“Keep walking, little man. I’m too much for you.”

 

She shrugged, sipping her drink.

 

“Eh, I’m sure she’s fine. We’ve been here 10 minutes. How much trouble could she-”

 

And from even above the noise of the bad music could someone be heard shouting...

 

“Screw you, you blue haired bi-”

 

The bass dropped before the expletive was dropped, but the lady at the bar knew who it was. Rising from her seat, she effortlessly maneuvered through the crowd, arriving to an expected sight.

 

“Amy, come on. How have you already picked a fight with someone?”

 

A short girl in a tube top and jean shorts spun around, something wet visible in her mountain of hair.

 

“Cause that skinny little cow spilled her drink on me, G! She didn’t even apologize! It took me 20 minutes to get it looking good for tonight. I was totally about to score with this cute nerd chick, too...”

 

While she rambled about her ruined do, the crowd parted. For good reason. A mountain of a woman walked past them, a short girl with blue hair dragging her by the arm. Her very strong looking arms. G had to tip her shades down to get a better look at them.

 

“That’s her, Jazz! Get her!”

 

Her large friend sighed, clearly not in the mood for this. Then she caught sight of G. And suddenly she seemed interested in something.

 

“I was walking by, and she ran into me. Not my fault she wasn’t looking where she was going.”

 

Amy looked ready to pounce, but G easily stopped her.

 

“That’s enough. I’m sorry about this. She gets a little rowdy sometimes...Jazz, is it? Lovely name.”

 

She lowered her shades to wink at her.

 

“Yeah, little Blue here is touchy about getting bumped into. Speaking of touchy...”

 

While Jazz and G continued eye-banging each other, Amy spoke up at Blue.

 

“My friend could kick your friends butt! Get her, G!”

 

Blue was not gonna let that go.

 

“In your dreams! Show her, Jazz!”

 

The crowd was surprisingly receptive to a potential throwdown. G and Jazz simply sighed.

 

“So, G. What do you wanna do?”

 

She looked around, spying a free table. And then back to Jazz and her increasingly hard to not stare at arms.

 

“Follow me.”

 

A few moments later, the two locked hands. Arm wrestling was the compromise.

 

“Since you’re gorgeous, Shades, I’ll go easy on you.”

 

Garnet chuckled. Jazz chuckled. Jazz quit chuckling when G easily slammed her hand down on the table. The crowd went silent as G rolled her jacket sleeve up.

 

“You’re not the only one with some strong pythons around here.”

 

Contrary to what you’d think, Jazz was not angry. No, stupidly turned on was more like it.

 

“Best 2 out of 3?”

 

G shook her head.

 

“Nah. But, if you give me a ride to your place, I’d be more than happy to show you other uses for those arms of yours.”

 

That was all the invitation she needed. They rose from the table, quickly heading for the door. Amy and Blue stood looking rather flummoxed. Then look at each other.

 

“...You’re actually kinda cute, blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first crack at human names for human AU stories. Not great, but I hope to get better.


End file.
